The present invention comprises a new and distinct New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ingwhit’.
The new cultivar was developed in a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new New Guinea Impatiens cultivar is very floriferous with large flowers, early flowering on a strong growing, basal branching plant with good heat tolerance.
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross in September 1998 of the proprietary New Guinea Impatiens selection identified as ‘E120-1’ as female parent and the proprietary New Guinea Impatiens selection identified as ‘E 28-2’ as male parent. ‘E120-1’ is not commercially available and has not been patented. ‘E 28-2’ is not commercially available and has not been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was selected in September 1999 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, Calif., and in Angers, France over a period of several years. The distinctive characteristics of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 12 to 14 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on temperature.